Good Morning Kiss
by Miki Moose
Summary: Setiap kali Shizuo bangun, orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan dalam hidupnya, Izaya Orihara. Shizaya School Days. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**GOOD MORNING KISS  
**

**DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita**

**This Story contains MALExMALE relationships**

Shizuo POV

"-Chan.. Shi.. ann. Shizu-chan!"

_Entah kenapa, tiap aku bangun orang pertama yang kulihat adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan dalam hidupku._

"Shizu-chan, ohayo~"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku setelah melihat sosok didepanku yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Bisakah berhenti datang kerumahku tiap pagi, kutu? Aku benci harus melihatmu tiap kali aku bangun!"

"Heh.. salahmu sendiri susah dibangunkan, Shizu-chan! Namiko-san yang memintaku datang untuk membangunkanmu tiap hari."

_Yah, memang benar sih. Setelah si brengsek ini muncul, entah kenapa aku sudah tidak pernah terlambat kesekolah._

"Shizuo-kun, ayo cepat berkemas. Jangan buat Izaya-chan menunggu lama!"

_Dan sialnya Ibuku mulai menyukai si-brengsek ini._

"IZAAYAAAA!" Teriakku kesal, tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan aku meneriakkan nama si kutu itu. Ia selalu mencari gara-gara denganku, seperti sekarang ini. Aku mendapati wajahku penuh coretan tidak jelas, dan hanya seorang yang berani melakukannya padaku. Izaya Orihara.

"Oh, hai Shizu-chan! kenapa wajahmu?" si kutu itu hanya tersenyum tidak bersalah padaku.

"Kenapa katamu? Sudah jelas ini ulahmu, brengsek!" sebelum akhirnya aku melemparnya ke planet Mars, bell jam pelajaran telah berbunyi. Dengan kesal aku melepas cengkramanku dari baju merahnya. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengurungkan niatku, lebih baik daripada harus berdiri berjam-jam sambil diceramahi di ruangan konseling. Izayapun memamerkan senyum kemenangannya padaku.

o0o0o

"Ohayo tukang tidur~" Lagi. Wajah itu selalu muncul ketika aku membuka mataku. Tapi kali ini.. dekat.. wajahnya terlalu dekat!

"Woa! A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hahaha.. kau lucu Shizu-chan, cepat ganti bajumu. Aku tidak ingin terlambat."

_Apa-apaan tadi? Jantungku seperti mau meledak._

"Oh, Shizu-chan menurutmu mana yang lebih menarik?"

"Melihatmu lenyap selamanya."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Shizu-chan! Minggu depan Festival Kebudayaan Sekolah kita, menurutmu sebaiknya kelas kita akan membuat Rumah Hantu atau Maid Caffe?"

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli."

"Mou.. dasar Shizu-chan!"

Ngomong-ngomong soal Festival, mungkin tidak buruk juga. Para guru dan murid sibuk dengan berbagai persiapan, _aku bisa memakai semua waktu luangku untuk tidur selama persiapan…_

"Shizu-chan bangun!" Tiba-tiba saja suara menyebalkan mengganggu tidurku.

"Jeez.. jangan ganggu tidur siangku, kutu."

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidur! Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan waktu luangmu untuk bantu-bantu di kelas?"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku menyuruhmu. Ayo kembali ke kelas!" dia menarik lenganku seenaknya.

"Oy, kutu!"

o0o0o

"Shizuo-kun, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajak Izaya-chan main kesini lagi?" aku sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan acak dari Ibuku.

"…a-aku tidak pernah mengajaknya main! Dia sendiri yang seenaknya datang. Lagi pula dia sibuk karena festival sebentar lagi!"

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kau ajak dia makan malam disini?"

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku? Dan kenapa aku harus makan malam bersama _si kutu_?"

"Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Dia juga sudah mau repot-repot membangunkanmu tiap pagi, dan setelah dipikir-pikir, nilai pelajaranmu jadi bagus karena Izaya-chan yang mengajarimu, bukan?" Ugh. Aku ingin sekali menyangkal semua kata-kata Ibuku tapi tidak bisa. Karena semua itu memang benar. Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau cara mengajar Izaya lebih mudah dimengerti.

"…baiklah." Jawabku sedikit mendesah.

Untunglah Izaya sedang sendirian mngerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Lebih mudah mengajaknya jika tidak ada yang menggangu.

"Oy, kutu, Ibuku mengajakmu makan malam dirumahku malam ini.." aku menggaruk kepalaku mencoba menghiraukan suasana canggung ini. Semoga saja dia tidak menertawakanku.

"Namiko-san? Oh, tentu saja aku mau. Trima kasih sudah mengundangku, Shizu-chan!" dia tersenyum senang kearahku. _Oh ya ampun, kenapa si kutu ini memasang wajah seperti itu?_

"Bukan aku yang mengundangmu! Dan bisakah kau tidak memanggilnya seperti itu? Tidak Ibuku, tidak namaku." aku bertaruh dia tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-kataku yang satu ini.

"Kenapa? Namiko-san yang menyuruhku memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan tidak, Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan nama yang pantas untukmu~" Benar 'kan? Dia tidak pernah mendengarkanku. Dasar kutu sialan.

"Apa malam ini akan ada pesta?" tanya Kasuka. Tentu saja dia heran karena Ibu memasak banyak makanan enak malam ini.

"Tidak, Kasuka. Orang paling menyebalkan akan makan malam bersama kita malam ini."

"..Izaya-san muksudmu, Nii-san?"

"Yah, siapa lagi orang paling menyebalkan selain dia?!"

"Tapi yang kulihat.. Nii-san yang paling senang makan malam bersamanya, bukan?"

"Ap-Hah? kenap- aku tidak.. Y-yang benar saja?!" _Sial._ Entah kenapa semua perkataanku jadi tidak karuan. Sebelum aku mengoreksinya, terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu masuk. Tidak lama kemudian Ibuku langsung membuka pintu untuk memastikan siapa yang datang.

"Konbanwa." Suara itu! aku panik sejenak. Dan Kasuka melontarkan pandangan curiga padaku.

"Oh, Izaya-chan, irasshai!"

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku makan malam disini. Ah, aku membawa makanan penutup untuk-"

"Ah-ha, terima kasih Izaya-chan, tapi kau tidak usah bersikap seperti tamu malam ini. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ibuku menyela perkataannya dan kemudian memasukan kotak pemberian Izaya kedalam lemari es. Tercium aroma manis dari sana.

"Hai Shizu-chan, Kasuka." Dia melambaikan tangannya kearahku dan Kasuka, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Ibuku kearah dapur.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar lagi yah, Izaya-chan."

"Kalau begitu biar kubantu, Namiko-san."

"Hmm.. kau santai saja disana sambil menunggu persiapan."

"Tapi malam ini aku bukan tamu, jadi biarkan aku membantu."

"Ah, baiklah. Bisa tolong letakan ini di meja?"

"Tentu."

Terdengar pembicaraan murahan dari arah dapur. Entah sejak kapan, mereka berdua jadi akrab. Membuatku merasa tidak enak saja. Aku dan Kasuka akhirnya duduk di meja makan, kemudian diikuti Ayahku yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Wah Izaya-chan ternyata juga pandai memasak yah?"

"Yah, aku biasa melakukannya karena orang tuaku jarang ada dirumah."

"Duh, kau pasti bisa jadi calon istri yang baik!"

"Ano.. Namiko-san, aku ini laki-la-"

"Bagaimana? Mau menikahi Shizuo-kun?"

"EHH?!" "Y-yang benar saja!" teriakku berbarengan dengannya, menyangkal pertanyaan tidak jelas dari Ibuku. Wajahku mulai memanas dan kulihat wajah _si kutu _sejenak, dia sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aw kalian ini benar-benar lucu, aku hanya bercanda kok." Itulah yang dikatakan Ibuku setelah hampir membuatku jantungan.

"Tapi.. sepertinya Nii-san yang paling ingin menikahi Izaya-san"

"Kasuka!" Tidak lagi, kenapa semua orang ingin sekali mengganggu kehidupanku. Sampai Ibuku dan adikku sendiri. Disisi lain, Ayahku hanya diam saja sambil menyantap hidangan di atas meja. Jeez.. Hari yang menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih atas hidangannya."

"Tentu. Sering-sering main kesini ya. Shizuo-kun, jangan lupa antar Izaya-chan!"

"Yaah.." jawabku sedikit mendesah.

"Maaf soal tadi. Sepertinya Ibuku benar-benar menginginkan anak perempuan, dia juga menganggapmu begitu waktu pertama kali kau datang, bukan?" _Jeez.. salahmu juga punya wajah manis seperti itu. Tunggu, barusan aku menganggapnya apa? Tidak, aku tidak menganggapnya manis!_

"Bukan masalah, Shizu-chan. Aku tidak menghiraukannya kok!" _tidak menghiraukan bagaimana? Padahal tadi wajahmu sudah semerah tomat._

Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Padahal aku yakin, jarak stasiun dengan rumahku tidak sedekat ini.

"Sampai disini saja. Aku bisa naik kereta sendiri." Katanya memecah keheningan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oyasumi!" aku bersiap membalikan badanku kearah lain, tapi gerak-geriknya menunda aksiku. Bukan cengiran seperti biasa, bukan juga lambaian tangan atau sorakan yang ia lakukan. Tapi.. dia malah menundukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"O-oyasumi.."

Tunggu, apa barusan _si kutu_ ini.. malu?

* * *

Thank's for reading! Mind to review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for the review. Here the second chapter, enjoy!

* * *

******GOOD MORNING KISS  
**

**DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita**

**This Story contains MALExMALE relationships**

_Hn, benar-benar hari yang damai.._ aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas lantai atap gedung sekolah dengan kedua tangan yang menopang kepalaku seperti biasanya. Tempat yang paling nyaman untuk tidur adalah disini. Walau akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tidak nyaman. _Mungkin ini terlalu damai! _Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, mulai bermain dengan pikiranku. _Ya, sejak _si kutu_ mulai sibuk dengan persiapan festival, waktu bermain kami jadi berkurang! Kh, menyebalkan! Ku akui aku memang kesepian, tapi bukan berarti aku merindukannya!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki –pelan, mendekat ke arahku. _Sejak kapan? _Aku bahkan tidak sadar ada yang datang. Mungkin aku terlalu lama berpikir. Sebuah suara menghentikan niatku untuk membuka mata.

"Mou.. apa tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain tiduran disini, Shizu-chan?"

_Mungkinkah dia sadar aku sedang tidak tidur?_

"Dasar.. kalau tidak di beginikan, kau mana bisa bangun..?" sesuatu menyentuh pipiku. Terasa hangat …dan lembut. _Tunggu, apa barusan dia… menci-?_ Mataku langsung terbuka lebar, _shock _dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ohayo Shizu-chan~" _itu saja yang dia katakan? ..setelah men.. ugh, m-menciumku? apa-apaan _si kutu _ini, ia bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa!_ "Kenapa? Kau mimpi buruk yah? Ahaha.. dasar tukang tidur. Cepat kembali ke kelas, kita kekurangan tenaga." Dan _si brengsek_ itupun pergi meninggalkanku setelah apa yang dia lakukan.

Aku meraung kesal, seharian ini yang kulakukan adalah berpikir dan itu membuat kepalaku hampir pecah. Semua gara-gara _si kutu _sialan itu! Benar-benar membuatku kesal –dan yang paling membuatku kesal adalah aku yang tidak berani menanyakan hal itu padanya. Aku terkejut ketika melihat keluar jendela, matahari mulai terbit lagi. Dan itu artinya aku sama sekali tidak tidur semalaman! _Haha, ini pasti bercanda. Aku memikirkan apa yang di lakukan _si kutu _sampai tidak bisa tidur? Yang benar saja? Tidak mungkin! Aku harus tidur._

Dan yah.. aku berusaha untuk tidur selama 3 jam dan itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Terima kasih untuk _si kutu_. Mungkin sebaiknya aku bersiap untuk ke sekolah. Hari ini hari pertama festival.

Aku mendengar bunyi bell dari pintu masuk. _Oh, siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?_

"Ohayo gozaimasu Heiwajima-san!" suara itu! siapa lagi yang punya suara menyebalkan seperti itu selain dia?! _K-kenapa dia datang pagi-pagi begini?_ Oh ya, akhirnya aku teringat sesuatu. Ini pertama kalinya aku menanyakan kedatangannya kesini, tentu saja gara-gara aku.

"Ohayou. Masuklah Izaya-kun."

"Tentu~"

_Ini tidak mungkin, dia bermaksud membangunkanku sementara aku sama sekali tidak tidur? Apa yang harus kulakukan?!_ Gara-gara panik, aku jadi tambah _stress_ dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. _Oh ya, pura-pura tidur!_ Dan itulah yang kulakukan sebelum akhirnya aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka.

Aku merasa dia semakin mendekat, dan itu membuatku tambah panik. _Semoga saja dia tidak menyadarinya. Semoga saja dia tidak tahu kalau aku sedang pura-pura tidur. Semoga sa_- aku berhenti berpikir selama kurasakan bibirnya –lagi, menyentuh pipiku.

"Ohayo Shizu-chan~ akhirnya kau bangun juga!"

"…" aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. _Apa maksudnya dengan 'akhirnya'? dia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk membangunkanku..._

"Cepat berkemas, hari ini akan jadi hari paling si~buk untuk Shizu-chan yang pemalas!"

_Mungkin aku memang harus tidur…_

"Shizu-chan, wajahmu seram! Apa kau salah makan?"

"…Berisik. Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Oh ya? Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan kata-kata dari _protozoan_ bodoh, eh, Shizu-chan? hahahahaha"

"Tidak lucu, kutu. Urus saja urusanmu sana!"

"Hmph! Baka Shizu-chan!"

"Orihara-kun, bisa tolong kesini sebentar?" panggil seorang siswi yang entah siapa namanya, aku tidak ingat pasti tapi dia sekelas denganku.

"Ya~" dan akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari _si kutu_.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" baru beberapa menit dia meninggalkanku, suara teriakannya dari dalam kelas kembali terngiang di telingaku. Benar-benar mengganggu! "Kenapa harus aku?! Hey, jangan bercanda!"

"Ayolah Orihara-kun, kau yang paling pantas memakainya!"

"Kyaaa! Manisnya!"

"Tidak mau! Kalian pikir aku apa, hm? –Tunggu! Jangan dilepas!" teriaknya lagi, membuat tatapan para siswa jadi iri padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan dari tadi?!

"Jaan~ Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Dan pintu ruang kelaspun terbuka, kulihat siswi yang tadi keluar bersama para siswi yang lain dan seseorang yang sangat ku kenal –orang itu memakai pakaian maid… dan apa itu… _wig_? Izaya. Dengan pakaian Maidnya. Dan memakai _wig_?

"O-ORIHARA?!" para siswa meneriakkan namanya, wajah mereka semua memerah dan sialnya.. ada yang sampai mimisan melihat _Si kutu _ini! _Sial! Sial sial sial! Aku ingin teriak 'Jangan Lihat!'_

"Oy, kutu! K-kenapa kau pakai baju seperti itu?!"

"Cih, mereka memaksaku, Shizu-chan. Kalau mau tertawa, silahkan saja!"

"Pantas bukan? Aku yakin Orihara-kun akan menarik banyak pengunjung!" kata gadis yang tadi.

"Orihara, aku tidak tahu kau semanis ini!"

"Kau bahkan lebih manis dari semua siswi dikelas kita!"

"Ya, kalau saja kau benar-benar perempuan…"

"Tidak, tidak aku tidak keberatan kalau kau laki-laki!"

"Ka-kalian jangan bercanda!" jawabnya sambil memerah. _Tidak! Jangan berwajah seperti itu, kutu_ _sialan!_ Dan benar saja, apa yang kutakutkan benar-benar terjadi. Para siswa di sekelilingnyapun ikut memerah, mereka membuat wajah kelaparan –seperti ingin memangsanya.

"S-Shizu-chan?" Tidak bisa tinggal diam, aku langsung menarik tangannya keluar dari sekumpulan siswa yang tidak bisa melepas pandangan –mesum mereka darinya. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan protes mereka karena tindakanku. Kakiku bergerak secepat mungkin agar mereka kehilangan jejak kami.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Mind to review? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guys for the review. Here the third chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**GOOD MORNING KISS **

**DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita**

**This Story contains MALExMALE relationships**

"Jadi… apa alasanmu menculikku kesini Shizu-chan?" katanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tunggu disini! Jangan kemana-mana, jangan bergerak dan kalau bisa, jangan bernafas!" balasku, mengarahkan jari telunjuk padanya.

"Eh? Kau membawaku ke atap sekolah dan meninggalkanku disini sendirian, Shizu-chan? kejamnya~ kau ingin membuatku mati kedinginan disini, eh?" tanyanya mendramatisir.

"Aku akan segera kembali!" dan lalu aku kembali ke kelas, tentu saja kembali mendapat protes dari para penghuni kelas.

"Heiwajima, kau tidak boleh memonopoli Orihara sendirian!"

"Benar, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

"Kembalikan Orihara-kami!"

Oh, ini pertama kalinya aku di pojokan oleh teman sekelasku. _Mereka semua sampai berani melakukan ini padaku, si kutu sialan itu benar-benar sukses memikat mereka semua! Menyebalkan!_ Aku ingin sekali menedang bokong mereka satu per satu, tapi aku tidak ingin membuat keributan hari ini. Bisa-bisa mereka menyalahkanku lagi karena membuat para tamu lari ketakutan. Untunglah aku bertemu siswi yang tadi memanggil Izaya.

"Kau sembunyikan dimana seragam _si kutu, _hah?"

"Eh, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Heiwajima. Lebih dari itu, aku ingin kau mengembalikan Orihara-kun sekarang. Dia harus menarik perhatian pengunjung agar Caffe kita jadi terkenal!"

"Huh, aku tidak peduli tentang itu. Cepat kembalikan seragam si kutu!"

"Maaf Heiwajima, jika kau tidak mengembalikan Orihara sekarang juga, maka aku juga tidak akan mengembalikan apapun padamu. Permisi!"

"Ugh.. semua orang jadi besar kepala hari ini! Menyebalkan!"

Argh, mau tidak mau akupun kembali ke atap, semoga saja _si kutu _itu masih disana.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, kau lama seka- umph, untuk apa ini?!" tanyanya bingung sambil memegang jacket yang kulempar padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan seragammu, pakai dulu yang itu!" jawabku kesal. Gadis sialan itu tidak mau mengembalikan seragam Izaya.

"Jacket gym-mu kebesaran, Shizu-chan~!" keluhnya.

"Bukan salahku! Ugh." Jawabku sambil memegang kepalaku. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, ditambah lagi aku tidak tidur semalaman. Dan sekarang aku harus berurusan dengan _si kutu _ini.

"Oy, kau kenapa Shizu-chan?"

"Berisik, kutu! Kepalaku pusing! Sial!"

"Shizu-chan, wajahmu pucat loh. Jadi kau memang salah makan, eh?"

"Kh, jangan mengejekku, kutu! Aku hanya kurang tidur!"

"Pft. Fuahahahaha! Shizu-chan, kau kurang tidur? Ehehe, lucu sekali. Shizu-chan yang tukang tidur baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia kurang tidur. Kau pasti bercanda. Ahahahaha~" dia terus tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepatuku tapi sayang sekali kali ini aku tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk melakukannya. Aku terduduk disampingnya. _Sepertinya hanya sampai disini saja. Mataku benar-benar berat.._

"Etto, uhm.. kau boleh membaringkan kepalamu disini Shizu-chan." katanya sambil menunjuk kedua pahanya. Aku terus menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Ja-jangan salah paham baka! Kau boleh tidur dipangkuanku ka-kali ini saja! Ehm, sebagai balasan untuk jacketmu." Katanya sambil membuang muka. _Ah, lagi-lagi dia membuat wajah seperti itu.._

"kau.. merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Yang benar saja Shizu-chan, kau menolak tawaranku?! Dan aku yakin, semua siswa disekolah ini ingin sekali tidur dipangkuanku –dengan baju seperti ini!" dengan terpaksa akhirnya aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Sudah tidak sanggup berdebat lagi dengannya.

_"bangunkan aku sejam lagi.. Izaya."_ Bisikku, kemudian mulai memejamkan kedua mataku.

".._Ba-ka_" itulah kata terakhir yang kudengar sebelum akhirnya aku terlelap.

o0o0o

"Hn.."

"Ohayo Shizu-chan~ bagaimana tidurmu?"

"…Berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Hmm.. sekitar 3jam."

"Apa?!"

"Maa, maa.. sudahlah Shizu-chan, sebaiknya pindahkan kepalamu, kakiku keram!"

"Kh, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih awal!?"

"Habis tidurmu lelap sekali Shizu-chan~ kau pasti akan membunuhku kalau aku membangunkanmu~"

"Che, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas!"

"Kau duluan saja,"

"Kau mau bolos dari tugasmu dan bersantai disini kutu?!"

"Memangnya aku kau? _aku.. tidak bisa jalan.._"

"Apa? Katakan yang jelas kutu! Tidak kedengaran!"

"Ugh. Aku tidak bisa jalan sekarang, Shizu-chan! memangnya kau pikir ini salah siapa, eh? –tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak bisa jalan 'kan? Ku gendong sampai ke kelas!"

"S-Shizu-chan turunkan aku!"

"Cih, jangan teriak di telingaku kutu!"

"Baka! _Protozoan_! Turunkan aku sekarang juga!"

"Ugh. Berisik."

"Turunkan aku, brengsek!"

"Tidak."

Ah. Tidak peduli bagaimana aku mendapat tatapan curiga dari orang-orang di Sekolah ini, juga protes dan teriakan Izaya. –Oh, sepertinya aku tidak lagi mendapat protes, ternyata _Si kutu _ini bisa diam juga, rupanya. Tinggal beberapa meter sampai ke kelas kami, _dia_ mengangkat suara..

"_Shizu-chan.. semua darahku mengalir ke kepalaku. Kalau kau tidak turunkan aku sekarang juga.. ugh._" Dengan segera aku menurunkannya dari punggungku, sebelum wajahnya meledak –dia sudah benar-benar memerah. Mencoba berdiri dengan memegang lengan bajuku, ia mengatur posisinya kembali. "..dasar Shizu-chan bodoh!" katanya lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Oy, kutu! Kau marah hanya karena hal seperti itu?"

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Shizu-chan!? kau menggendongku didepan banyak orang! Ugh, menyebalkan! Dasar monster bodoh! Mati saja sana!" teriaknya lantang. Otomatis membuat urat dikepalaku muncul. Dan kembali mendapat perhatian publik.

"Apa katamu?! Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak bisa jalan, kan?! Dan kau, seenaknya menciumku waktu tidur! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" matanya melebar, aku sendiri tidak sadar apa yang ku katakan –semuanya keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Dan lagi, wajahnya mulai memerah sampai ke telinganya. Sepertinya emosi dan rasa malunya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ternyata hubungan Heiwajima dan Orihara seperti itu.."

"Kyaaa! Mereka sudah ciuman?"

"Sial, aku tidak punya kesempatan!"

Aku mencoba mengabaikan semua komentar menyebalkan dari orang-orang di sekeliling kami. Yah, ini salah _si kutu_ yang duluan mencari keributan.

"SHIZU-CHAN BODOH! KAU PURA-PURA TIDUR?!"

"Berisik, kutu! Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku!"

"UGH, AKU MEMBENCIMU _PROTOZOAN_ BODOH!"

"Oy, tunggu-" _Kh, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Dia membenciku sekarang.. _Aku tersentak, _bukankah kita memang saling membenci? Tapi.. kalau dikatakan seperti itu rasanya benar-benar sakit. Izaya sialan, selalu sukses membuatku pusing!_ Aku berjalan ke arah si kutu itu lari meninggalkanku. Setidaknya aku harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mungkin itu bisa mengurangi sakit hatiku.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Mind to review? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Minna-san, ohisashiburi desu~ Miki desu~!

Kore de tsugi no _chaputa_ desu! Yondeshite kudasai! Soshite yoroshiku onegaishimasu~! *deep bow*

* * *

**GOOD MORNING KISS**

**DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita**

**This Story contains MALExMALE relationships**

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini.." Ya. Hanya ada satu tempat disekolah ini yang selalu dikunjunginya. Perpustakaan. Benar-benar aneh, bahkan aku yakin kalau Perpustakaan adalah tempat yang paling dihindari oleh semua siswa disekolah ini. Makanya tempat ini selalu sepi. Ditambah semua orang sedang sibuk hari ini, jadi sekarang tempat ini benar-benar kosong.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku sedang tidak _mood_, Shizu-chan."

"Oh.. kau mengutip kata-kataku."

"Ugh, terserahlah. Aku ingin sendiri! Jadi sebaiknya ting-"

"Tidak. Sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku.."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjawabnya!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri!"

"K-kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Shizu-chan?!"

"Ha? –bukan itu maksudku, brengsek! Aku hanya tidak suka waktu kau bilang kau membenciku, makanya.. aku kesini!"

"..pft" dia terkekeh, "aha..hahaha..ahahaha. Shizu-chan.. kau selalu mengatakan itu padaku, bahkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Tapi sekarang kau bilang.. pfthahaha" kemudian tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya "Shizu-chan benar-benar Shizu-chan! kau benar-benar menarik." Aku mencoba untuk tenang sekarang. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi entah kenapa melihat wajahnya seperti itu.. membuatku jadi tenang. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku, dan kembali pada topik kami.

"Hn. Jadi, apa alasanmu menciumku?"

"..untuk membangunkanmu. Itu satu-satunya cara agar kau mau bangun, Shizu-chan. Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya orang membangunkanmu saat kau sedang tidur, sampai cara itu berhasil.." dia memutar bola matanya kearah lain, "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi.."

"Apa? Kenapa?!" aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan _hal_ itu. Bukankah itu jelas aneh?

"Kenapa kau bilang? Apa kepalamu terbentur, Shizu-chan? kau baru saja meneriakiku karena men- ugh, membangunkanmu dengan cara seperti itu."

"Maksudku, aku bisa terlambat kalau bukan kau yang bangunkan." Untuk kesekian kalinya dihari ini, wajahnya memerah. Menarik. Sepertinya aku mulai menikmati pemandangan didepanku. "Kau benar-benar harus melihat wajahmu sekarang, apa itu efek samping dari kostummu?"

"B-berisik!"

"Jadi, setidaknya pakai cara lain.."

"Bahkan jika kau ku tendang dan ditusuk dengan pisaupun, kau tidak mau bangun, Tuan Pemalas!"

"Apa? Kau menendang dan menusukku waktu tidur, kutu!?"

"Oops~! Ahaha, ya. Berkali-kali, Shizu-chan~"

"Kutu sialan, beraninya kau!" aku menarik kerah bajunya, sekejap wajah kami tidak lebih dari 5senti. Ia terkejut karena aksiku, dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tidak maju ke depan, juga tidak mundur. Hanya menatapku diam dengan iris ruby yang memancarkan rasa penasaran. Aku yakin hal seperti ini sudah biasa ku lakukan, tapi entah kenapa rasanya.. jantungku mau meledak! Aku terus mengamati wajah Izaya, kemudian menatap bibirnya –bibir yang selalu mengusikku. Dengan pikiran yang sedang tidak karuan, aku menahan nafasku, memiringkan kepalaku dan lalu membungkuk. Menunggu, mengantisipasi sentuhan bibir yang sangat lembut saat _itu _bersentuhan dengan pipiku pagi ini.

"Orihara-kun!"

Kami berdua mendorong satu sama lain. Melihat kearah pintu masuk dimana terdengar suara yang memanggil Izaya.

_Apa yang kulakukan?!_

Aku nyaris saja menciumnya! Di luar dari kesadaranku, dan _si kutu _ini tidak sedang memprovokasiku. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah pintu, meninggalkanku.

"Darimana saja kau? Kami semua sedang kesusahan dikelas. Ah, kau bersama Heiwajima."

"Maaf Ketua, aku segera ke kelas." Dan akhirnya aku kehilangan jejaknya.

"..apa aku mengganggu kalian?" aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari sang Ketua kelas. _Sial! Apa aku begitu mudah _dibaca_?_ ".._Well,_ ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban ya, dan maaf sudah mengganggu."

Hari pertama festival berakhir dengan cepat. Dan aku sama sekali tidak dapat kesempatan bicara dengan _si kutu_ setelah kejadian di perustakaan itu. _Hh.. dasar kutu sialan!_

o0o0o

"Zuo.. SHIZUO-KUN! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan?! Ayo cepat bangun!" mataku terbuka lebar setelah mendengar teriakan Ibuku, kemudian melirik kearah jam.

"Sial, sudah jam segini! Mana _si kutu_? Kenapa dia tidak datang membangunkanku?"

"Izaya-chan tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan katanya. Kau juga jangan terlalu bergantung pada Izaya-chan. Cobalah bangun sendiri.."

_Ugh.. kalaupun bisa sudah dari dulu kulakukan. Sial.._

"Oy kutu! Kenapa kau tidak datang pagi ini, hah?!"

"Oh, hai juga Shizu-chan, aku tidak tahu kau segitu kangennya padaku~"

"Berisik, gara-gara kau aku jadi terlambat!"

"Hmm, menyalahkan orang lain itu tidak baik, Shizu-chan. Ah, aku harus kerja sekarang."

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara, kutu!"

"Uhm bisa kau tunda itu nanti? Café kita sedang banyak pelanggan sekarang, aku harus.."

"Tidak!" tanpa sadar aku menggenggam lengannya. Membuatnya kaget dan sedikit meringis.

"Sakit Shizu-chan.." dengan itu aku melepas genggamanku, kemudian _ia_ berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas, entah kenapa hatiku benar-benar tidak tenang saat melihat sosok itu pergi.

Aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah melihat keadaan kelas lain yang juga tidak kalah sibuknya dengan kelasku saat ini. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat, aku memang sedang senggang sekarang. Di ujung koridor aku dapat melihat sekelompok siswa yang tidak kukenal, terus melirik ke arah kelasku.

"Itu benar-benar Orihara?!" kata seorang dari mereka. Telingaku benar-benar sensitif jika mendengar nama itu.

"Tidak ku sangka Orihara semanis itu kalo pakai baju maid."

"Aku ingin dapat layanan istimewa kalo maid-nya semanis dia."

"Baiklah, ayo ke café-nya."

"Ya, dia pasti mau jika kita bayar lebih."

Urat dikepalaku langsung muncul setelah-tidak sengaja-mendengar percakapan tadi. Siapa lagi yang mereka maksud kalau bukan _Izaya_! Benar-benar menyebalkan, _aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi._

Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu tanpa terjadi apa-apa. Aku merasa seperti _stalker _sekarang. _Dasar kutu sialan, harusnya kubiarkan saja –tunggu, kenapa aku harus repot-repot menghawatirkannya?! Dia bahkan tidak pernah takut padaku walau tahu kekuatanku._ Aku berjalan kearah atap sekolah, tempat dimana aku bisa menenangkan diri –dari si kutu menyebalkan itu.

Tapi..

Ini sama sekali tidak membantu! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tenang! _ Sial sial sial! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku harus kembali ke kelas!_

_Tidak ada. Kemana perginya _si kutu_ itu?_

"Hey, kau lihat si kutu?"

"Uh.. Orihara-kun sudah pergi setelah _shift_nya selesai."

"Hah? Kemana dia?!"

"Entahlah, dia pergi bersama beberapa siswa sekitar 5 menit yang lalu." Kakiku spontan berlari keluar setelah mendengar itu. _kemana mereka?!_

Aku sudah mencari mereka ke seluruh tempat disekolah ini tapi tidak bisa menemukan mereka dimanapun. –Sampai aku mendengar sebuah keributan dari arah gudang. _Gudang? Izaya pasti ada disana!_ Tanpa ragu aku langsung berlari kearah gudang lalu menendang pintu itu hingga terbuka.

"IZAYAAA!" _ada!_ Aku bisa melihat Izaya.. sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai, semua darahku naik ke kepalaku, menatap setiap wajah _shock_ yang ada di tempat ini. "Brengsek kalian!"

o0o0o

Aku menatap pria kacamata di depanku dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Setelah membawa Izaya ke UKS, aku langsung memanggil Shinra, temanku sejak kecil untuk memeriksa kondisi Izaya.

"Tenang saja Shizuo-kun, dia hanya tertidur. Sebentar lagi juga sadar.." Aku menghembuskan nafas lega lalu mengangguk. Shinra kemudian meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Uhn.." setelah beberapa menit akhirnya _dia_ terbangun, sambil memegang kepalanya. "Shi-Shizu-chan?! kenapa kau ada disini? Tunggu, dimana ini?"

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Shizu-chan. Kenapa aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada disini..?"

"Aku yang membawamu kesini karena kau tidak sadarkan diri saat aku tiba di gudang itu. sekarang cepat katakan padaku kenapa kau mengikuti mereka ke sana dan.. apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu." Dia menatapku heran, terlihat jelas sebuah keraguan di wajahnya sampai akhirnya dia mendesah.

"Habis aku bosan~ ku pikir bisa bersenang-senang dengan para senpai itu, jadi ku ikuti saja mereka. Tapi sudah pasti sejak awal aku tahu apa maksud mereka. Dan setelah mereka menawariku minum, aku melemparkan itu ke wajah mereka karena tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang _lucu_ di dalamnya. Mereka marah dan mencoba memukulku sehingga menimbulkan sedikit keributan. Hm.. kemudian tanpa di duga ada yang menarik lenganku, membiusku dan setelah itu aku tidak sadarkan diri." Jelasnya dengan santai, kemudian kembali menatapku, "are? Sepertinya kau tidak puas dengan penjelasanku Shizu-chan? kau ingin aku menjelaskannya la-"

"Jangan bercanda!" aku mendorongnya hingga kami jatuh ke lantai, untunglah tidak ada seorangpun selain kami di ruangan ini, "Katakan padaku, kalau mereka.. kalau mereka tidak menyentuhmu, Izaya..!"

* * *

**Miki : aah, cotto ososugi janai desu kana? Osokunatta gomenasai ne minna-san. Hontou wa atashi, isogashii desu kara.**

**Izaya : Usotsuki.**

**Miki : Ee, nande shiteru no? Anata _ESUPA_ desu ka?**

**Izaya : _Esupa _janai yo~ tada Kami-sama desu yo~**

**Miki : Hajimatta** *sweatdroped*** Aa sou sou, atashi isogashii janai desu, demo cotto tadaina kana~ hehe gomenasai... Sore jaa, YONDE KURETE ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~! _REVIEW_ SHITE KUDASAI NE~**

**Izaya : _review_, ningen!**


End file.
